Samurai Kirby
Samurai Kirby is a reflex-based sub-game in the ''Kirby'' series. In it, Kirby and an opponent, wearing samurai styled clothing, have a showdown with each other. The objective is to press a button faster than the other opponent when an exclamation point ("!") appears. If a player presses a button too soon, the showdown will start over. Kirby has to face five opponents in the game. Opponents ]] *Waddle Doo; reacts in 82 centiseconds. *Wheelie; reacts in 50 centiseconds. *Chef Kawasaki; reacts in 21 centiseconds. *King Dedede; reacts in 16 centiseconds. *Meta Knight; reacts in 11 centiseconds. Quick Draw in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land]] In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the old Quick Draw sub-game from Kirby's Adventure was replaced in favor of an updated version of Samurai Kirby. Kirby fights against the same enemies like he does in Samurai Kirby, but this time he only uses the fan as his weapon. A new addition is that there is an option of a competitive multi-player mode, which can allow for up to 4 players. In the English version, this game retained Quick Draw's name from the NES game, which resulted in some confusion among fans. The Japanese name shows that this is an update of Samurai Kirby, however. Appearances *''Kirby's Toy Box'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Trivia *A similar game appeared in Kirby's Adventure called Quick Draw, only this game had a cowboy theme instead of Samurai. This was replaced by a stylized Samurai Kirby in the remake, but the English translation kept the Quick Draw name. Regardless, the sub-games are incredibly similar. *This is an unlockable sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra. This is one of two nostalgic sub-games, the other being Megaton Punch. It is directly ported from the SNES version of Kirby Super Star, and thus does not see any of the enhancements featured in the DS version. The only difference is that there is no two player mode. *Similar to his appearance in Kirby's Adventure, Meta Knight has no eyes visible through his mask, but has his usual face underneath. *For every enemy Kirby uses a different weapon: **Waddle Doo is hit with a paper fan. **Wheelie is hit with a squeaky toy hammer, making him fall on his side. **Chef Kawasaki is pied in the face. **King Dedede is hit with a party popper cone. **Meta Knight is slashed with a sword, making his mask fly and uncovering his face. *When Kirby is hit by an enemy, Kirby has an unlucky fate: **Waddle Doo hits Kirby with a fan. **Wheelie runs Kirby over, leaving tire tracks on his face. **Chef Kawasaki hits Kirby on the head with a frying pan, leaving a red mark. **King Dedede flattens Kirby with his hammer. **Meta Knight launches Kirby into the air with his blade, leaving a small cut on his face visible after landing. *In Kirby Super Star, when Meta Knight is slashed, Kirby's sword has an odd purple color on the tip. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the purple color is changed to red, possibly meaning Meta Knight was cut somewhere. *Also, in Kirby Super Star, the post-game results screen contains an image of an inkstone and inkstick being used to write out the results in calligraphy. *The Japanese version of Kirby Super Star has an additional layer of grass in the foreground during duels. It was removed for international versions to add room for translated subtitles announcing the winner. *One of Ninja Kirby's alternative headgear in Kirby Battle Royale is that of the topknot shown from this sub-game. de:Samurai Kirby fr:Samurai Kirby ja:刹那の見斬り zh:刹那见斩 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra